1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a large-scale cluster monitoring system and a method for automatically building/restoring the same, and more particularly, to a large-scale cluster monitoring system and a method for automatically building/restoring the same, which can automatically build a large-scale monitoring system and can automatically build a monitoring environment when a failure occurs in nodes.
This work was supported by the IT R&D program of MIC/IITA. [2007-S-016-01, A Development of Cost Effective and Large Scale Global Internet Service Solution]
2. Description of the Related Art
A related art cluster system generates monitoring information of nodes in a layered fashion to thereby transfer the monitoring information to upper nodes, but there is raised a disadvantage that the monitoring information calnot be smoothly transferred to the upper nodes when a failure occurs in a group node. Accordingly, even when a failure occurs in an upper node collecting the monitoring information of lower nodes, a monitoring system must be stably built to increase the availability of the cluster system.